


The Ship Inn

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Thinking back to a first kiss
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Ship Inn

It was a day like today that I first saw you, really saw you. How weird is it to be friends with someone for years and only just then really see them?

I had just turned eighteen and we were out celebrating my first legal pub outing. Of course we had already known how to get drunk for years now, but the first time doing it legally had something special. Now, only Chris had to turn eighteen as well and we could really go out drinking together.

We were at our favourite pub, waiting for the band to start. One day, we would play here too, I was sure of it. Of course, that never happened, but on that day, I felt like that should be a goal for us.

We were outside on the terras. You were pretending to be a tough guy and drinking a whisky instead of your usual beer. I could see that you didn’t really like it; taking only the tiniest of sips every now and then. Chris was already far gone on his tenth beer, and I wasn’t far behind.

The sun was setting and its light hit you and your golden whisky in a way that made you glow. A current ran through my body and settled in the deep of my tummy. Quickly I took another swig of my beer to hide what that sight had done to me, but I don’t think you would have noticed it either way. You were sort of lost in thought, staring over the beach towards the sea. Chris was too far gone to notice anything at all. Funny how I remember this particular moment so well, since I was rather drunk myself. I guess that’s what happens with some of the important moments in your life.

I glance at you over the top of my wine glass. Almost twenty five years after that very first tingling. Now we’re not in Teignmouth anymore, though, but LA has a view of the ocean too. Some things never change: a longing for the beach and the sea.

“What are you thinking of?” you ask me, when you notice I’m staring at you. A soft smile on your face.

“Oh, nothing special,” I lie.

I get up, walk over to you and straddle your lap, my forehead resting against yours. I try to look into your eyes, but from this closeby it only gives me a headache. So instead, I close my eyes while I capture your lips with mine. Our kiss now, differs so much from our very first kiss. It’s soft and warm and full of feeling.

Not to say that our first kiss wasn’t full of feeling, but it was hurried and needy. And clumsy, very clumsy. I had wanted to kiss you since that light hit you in that certain way, but it didn’t happen until after the show. The need to touch you had sobered me up a little. And your need to appear tough had made sure your alcohol intake had slowed down considerably. So maybe you had sobered up a bit as well. We had sent Chris home. He was drunk as a sailor.

But we weren’t ready to go just yet. We were outside, on the terras again. By now, of course, it was dark. The black, and deserted beach was calling and we jumped over the low wall that marked the end of the street and the beginning of the beach. Of course, we could have walked around it, but we were young and drunk. Which resulted in me not jumping far enough, and falling, face first, onto the sand.

Luckily it didn’t hurt, but my drunkenness caused me to just lay there for a while. You quickly came to my side to see if everything was okay.

Then it happened.

You were kneeling next to me and I was on my back on the beach. The light coming from behind you, gave you a sort of halo, and the tingling in my tummy became too hard to hold back. I threw my arms around your neck and pulled you down while I came up towards you at the same time. Our mouths met halfway. There was no hesitation. We just started kissing. It was hard and wet, and, as I said, clumsy. Our noses bumped into each other and we didn’t move as one, like we do now. I needed to feel you. I scrambled up a bit and when we were both on our knees, I crawled closer to you so as much of our bodies as possible touched. I clawed at you, having no idea where I wanted to touch you first.

When you broke free for some much needed air, I moaned from despair. No, you couldn’t let go of me, I needed more, and I needed it now. I attached my lips to yours again in a frenzy I hadn’t felt before. I wanted to be inside of you, be part of you, be one with you.

In my need to be close to you, I crawled closer and closer. And then, we tumbled over. But neither of us let go of the other. We continued our sloppy kissing session lying down. Somehow my leg moved over your hip in an attempt to get even closer. Our crotches bumped into each other. The feeling of the fleshy bump in your trousers against my dick, caused it to stiffen somewhat.

Electricity coursed through my body and before I knew it, I had you on your back with me seriously grinding into you. Your hands moved from my head to my arse, either pulling on my hair, or squeezing my flesh. Neither of us knew which of the two we liked best. Luckily, people have two arms, so you could do both. I pushed myself up a bit to be able to grind into you deeper, harder. With that added distance, I was also able to look at you. You looked like sin. and it made me want you more.

Thinking back to this moment is stirring something up now as well. I tilt my pelvis and push it forwards. A soft sigh escapes my lips. You wrap your arms around me and pull me closer. Your hands are disappearing beneath my shirt, flattened out, fingers spread wide, to hold as much of me as possible. I love how possessive it feels. Yes, I am yours and you are mine. I capture your lips with mine and slowly deepen our kiss.

Your hands leave my back and I almost whine from the loss, but they move beneath my butt and you stand up. I’m always surprised by how strong you are. I wrap my legs around your waist for a bit of extra support. You carry me inside, to the bedroom, and softly put me down on the bed. You push me on my back and crawl over me; your knees under my armpits. Then you sit down, gyrating your butt on my crotch. All I can do is watch you in lust.

You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I let you consume me, like I consumed you that first time at the Ship Inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard and doesn't come easily anymore. Hence, this isn't my best work, but somehow I still need stories like this. I hope at least some of you liked it.


End file.
